


Near

by newsiees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, just some cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiees/pseuds/newsiees
Summary: You don't need glasses to see how much Race and Spot love each other.





	

Race knocked on the bare white door, playing the familiar song on its surface. He did this every day, smiling. He liked what came after.

“Hey, Race. It’s open.” There it is.

Race spun the knob and loped into Spot’s dorm. 

“Hey, babe, what do you wanna- what the hell are those?”

“Mmm?”

“What are you wearing?”

Spot was lounging in his bed, still in his pajama pants, warming in the morning light.   
He had a book in his hands that he was reading, to Race’s astonishment, through a pair of drugstore glasses. 

“It’s nine in the morning. My pajamas?” Spot retorted, glasses still pointed at his book. 

Race was gawking. He was slowly making his way to sit on the edge of Spot’s bed, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face as he studied the new addition. They were thin-framed, comically similar to those worn by John Green in his Crash Course videos, and reflecting the morning glow. Race hadn’t thought it was possible for him to see Spot in an even more radiant light. 

“You’re wearing glasses.” 

Spot’s head snapped up and his book snapped shut. 

“My eyes suck.” He was itching to take them off, hide them away and hide his embarrassment along with them. But, Race knew, Spot Conlon refused to be humiliated.

“You don’t. You look hot.” 

Spot smirked and cocked his head. “That right?”

“So right,” Race laughed, crawling up the bed to sit next to Spot, who gave him a rather lavish ‘hello’ kiss. 

“So, scholar, what are you reading?” Race asked, leaning against Spot’s shoulder as he picked up Spot’s book off the comforter. 

“Well, I _was_ reading _The Outsiders_...again. But now I am hanging out with you.” 

“What a gentleman.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You’d do anything for me,” Race teased, still staring at Spot’s glasses in fascination. 

“Don’t get too carried away.”

“Would you wear your glasses more often?” Race entreated, giving Spot a smile he couldn’t refuse.

“Only because I need them.” 

Race laughed. Spot wore his glasses more often.


End file.
